The Awakening of True Darkness
by Lucky Veemon
Summary: After seeing a vision. The worse thing ever happens to Davis. How will Davis cope up with it and what secrets is he holding? Also what about his new friend?
1. Chapter 1 Betrayed

**LV: Hello here with another story. That I had in my mind for awhile. Right now I am working on many new storys. I hope to update soon. Now let's get to the story and please review. Also Davis might be a little bit OC and I think I am improving in details a little.**

Chapter 1

Davis's P.O.V

Who new the day would end like this? I can not believe what has happen. Too many thing happen in one day.

Oh,hi my name is Daisuke Motomiya partner to Veemon and -BLEEP- and holder of the digegg of courage and friendship, and DNA partner to Ken the former digimon emperor.

It all started this afternoon in the digital world. We had been working on destorying the control spires. We had just started taking a break. Kari and TK had left to get eveyone a drink.

I was waiting for them to come mouth was dry from working with my partner Veemon on the control spires.

I look up at the sky. It was a nice day just a few clouds in the sky the sun shinning brightly. I then look at the moutain full of control spires. We are going to get rid of all the control spires on that mountain next after the break. I felt werid looking at the mountain.

Just then my body whole body went numb. I fell to the ground standing on one knee. I look up at the mountain. My body felt like it was on fire. My face look flushed.

Just then a vision clouded my eyes. My body felt light. The vision show the control spires on that mountain turning into a big and black figure for some reason the figure was blurry. The figure turned smaller. Now I could make out a little bit if what the figure kind of look like. It look like the digimon WarGreymon the digidestined described as agumon mega form but it had different colors.

All of a sudden my vision turn completely white. The white color was bright very bright. I wanted to close my eyes but my eyes were already close. The light was starting to burn. The pain was great. I wanted it to stop.

Just then the light stop and turn into darkness. The darkness reminded me of the day I heard the digidestined talking behind my back.

**-Flashback-**

**"Oh no. I am going to be late." I said as I rushed down**

**I was late. I had to stay behind. The teacher wanted to talk me about my grades. After we talk I rushed to the computer lab only to get stop by another teacher. I had got in trouble for running in the halls. I walked back to where I started running and walked the rest of the way to the computer lab. I was about to open the door when I heard a voice.**

**"Great he's late again!" Said Yolei.**

**"I know, wouldn't TK be a better leader." Said Cody.**

**"Davis is so imature all the time,he is so annoying." Told Kari.**

**"Davis doesn't even deserve to be a digidestined." Said TK**

**I open the door before the conversation could escallated. They stop talking right away.**

**"Let's go guys!" I said faking a smile.**

**Then we all left to the digital world.**

**-Flashback End-**

My eyes were watery with unshed tears. I felt pain not the regular pain but emotionly pain. I wanted the darkness to stop. It gave me a feeling of being under. I felt like I was being eaten from the inside out. The memory playing over and over again. I had always wonder what they would of said if I didn't interupt the conversation.

Just then my body felt heavy like I was falling into a abbis. I open my eyes to see Veemon in my face.

"Are you ok,buddy?" He ask.

"Yes,Vee."

Vee was the nickname I gave to Veemon. Veemon smile and help me up. I dusted my pants getting most of the dirt and grass of my pant legs. Just then Yolei pop out of nowhere.

"Davis, I have a plan I need you to follow it!" Commanded Yolei.

Knowing if I said no I would be yelled at I listen to the plan. I knew the plan would not work but I did it anyway. The plan was to get Ken and Cody to like each other a little bit better. What I had to do was say Flamedramon could not get one of the control spires down and they would have to work together to get it take down. We try the plan and it did not work and worse Ken left.

Right after Ken left. Tk and Kari arrived. They handed out the soda.

"Where's Ken?" Asked Kari

"He left." Told Yolei.

"Jeese, you guys know how to make it worse while we were gone." Said TK.

We had been drinking our soda and talking about destorying the control spires and some other stuff. We all had just finshed drinking our pop.

I turned arround to see everyone glaring and on guard.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"Davis, turn arround." Said TK.

I turned arround to see Arukeninmon. **(Sorry if I spelled the name wrong.)**

"Hello,Digifools. Welcome to your deafeat." She said.

"Spirt Needle!"

"Guys we have to get to Arukeninmon." I told.

We rushed toward after we digievoule our digimon. Pegusmon and Nefertimon were in the lead.

"Guys, this is bad Pegusmon and Neferimon are way to far up ahead." Said Cody.

We picked up the pace. Just then the control spires went into the air and turn into a big black figure its arms hit Nerfertimon and Pegusmon out of the battle.

"Attack, BlackWarGreymon." Command Arukeninmon

"No!" Yelled BlackWarGreymon

I look at BlackWarGreymon. I felt oddly connected with him.

BlackWarGreymon P.O.V

_"What am I feeling to that boy with the Veemon?" BlackWarGreymon thought._

Davis P.O.V

"Guys, I don't think he is evil."

TK and Kari had come back.

"He is evil. He was made from a control spires. We must attack now." Told TK.

"No! I won't attack him!"

"Davis. are you stupid he is evil."

"I am not attacking."

"Find if you will not atack we will, let go guys." Said TK

"Noooo!"

I got up on ExVeemon.

"Go XV-mon. We must protect BlackWarGreymon!"

"Are you sure, Davis?" Asked XV-mon

"Yes."

Just then XV-mon flew toward BlackWarGreymon.

"Protect him but do not hurt the others." I said

"Ok,Davis."

"Blast Rings!"

"Vee laser!"

"What are you doing,Davis?" TK asked.

"Protecting BlackWarGreymon."

BlackWarGreymon was watch what was happening while wondering why the boy would go this far for him. He felt this werid feeling where his heart should be.

"So be it. Angemon!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Dodge!"

XV-mon moved before hand of fate hit him.

"Hand of fate!"

"Dodge!"

XV-mon dodge again.

"Blast Rings!"

Aquailamon knocked XV-mon out of the sky. When XV-mon hit the ground, Davis fell off.

"XV-mon must be destroyed!" Told TK "Attack all together. NOW!"

"Nooooo. Don't do it!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Cats eye Beam."

"Vee laser!"

There was a big cloud of dust. Nobody could see. When the dust went away. ExVeemon was on the ground lifelessly then burst into data.

"No...no...Noooooooo,Veemon!

"Sorry,Davis but it is now your turn!

I can not beileve Veemon is gone and he is gone forever. A week ago Veemon told me if he was delated that he would not be reborn. The digimon were reading their attacks and then they fired them.

BlackWarGreymon swooped in and blocked all the attacks then picked up Davis and left.

TK P.O.V

"Guys will get BlackWarGreymon next time." TK informed.

Then they all headed to a digiport then home.

**LV: End of chapter 1 tell me what you think. And Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Bond

**LV: Hello here with the next chapter. I first have to say thanks to all my viewers. **

**Disclamer: Lucky Veemon does not own digimon but I am planning to buy it.**

**LV: On with the show!**

Chapter 2

Davis's P.O.V

I waited for the attacks to strike. I had my eyes closed hoping not to feel any pain. I felt myself go off the ground, many question swirled arround my mind. _'Was I dead? Did attacks pushed me off the ground? Did someone save me?' _ I open my eyes to see the trees and digimon bellow me.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Settle down,kid."

I look up to see BlackWarGreymon. Fuck, what did I get myself into. First I nearly get killed by my 'Friends', then I open my eyes to see BlackWarGreymon carring me.

"What do you want!" I said rudley.

"Whats wrong with you?"

Didn't you fucking notice my partner got destroy by my 'friends'."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." I said quite surpurised

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry kid we are just going to talk."

"I have a name. It's Davis."

"Ok Davis we are going to talk." Informed BlackWarGreymon slightly irritated.

Just then I had another body felt light. In vision it showed a cave. Inside the cave was a small case. That your able to see what's inside. Inside the case is this square thing that had a symbol on it. The thing inside seem to be radiating darkness. The darkness was not evil but was comfortable. It reminded me of all the good times but the good time just brought sadness.

They darkness remined of the good time I had with Veemon. In my eyes were unshed tears. All of a sudden I felt like someone was shaking me. My body got heavey.

I open my eyes to find me and BlackWarGreymon in a clearing sorrounded by a thick forest. the digimon noise you could here, the wind blowing through the forest. BlackWarGreymon was in my face.

"Davis, are you ok?"

Great this reminded me of what happen when I woke up from the first vision.

"Yes, i am ok, BlackWarGreymon. I said. "What are we going to talk about?"

"Shut up. I ask the questions!"

"Ok. Ok."

"Why did you protect me?"

"I do not know. It just felt right."

BlackWarGreymon slamed me against a tree. I grunted in pain.

"There has to be a reason." He said.

BlackWarGreymon was mad, really mad.

"Tell me!" He yelled as he pushed me into the tree harder.

"I do not know!" I yelled back at him.

He pushed me even harder into the tree. The bark started to crack.

"I do not know why. It just felt like I had a connection to you!"

BlackWarGreymon let go. He seemed frozen like a robot that is rebooting. I then deside to look at my digivice. I took it out of my pocket.

The digivice looked much different the blue on it was all gone. The part where it use to be blue was white. The screen was all staticy. I put the digivice up to my ear. The digivice was making a low beeping sound. I look up to BlackWarGreymon he was finally unfrozen. He seemed to be thinking and trying to say somthing.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I am going to tell you what I thought about when I was made here. Sit down this is going to be a little bit."He said.

"Ok."

"When I first came here. I thought I had no porpose. I wonder why I was made. What they wanted me to do. When I saw the digidestined not including you start to attack. I put my gaurd up but when I look at you I felt this werid feeling right here." BlackWarGreymon said pointing towards his heart. "I felt like I had a connection towards you like you have a connection to me. I didn't understand and it made me really confused but when they started attacking you I got mad. I do not know why but I was mad. Then when I saw then kill your partner I got even madder. Then I had anough when they were about to kill you. I went in and blocked all the attacks, grabbed you and left." He said.

"BlackWarGreymon?"

"What?"

"Thank you for saving me."

BlackWarGreymon P.O.V

It felt good to be thank for something. That werid feeling in my chest started to grow.

Davis P.O.V

Now I understand BlackWarGreymon even more. I am happy to be alive and to not be dead and I think me and BlackWarGreymon are all ready friends. Just the I notice the beeping nosie from my Digivice. The beeping noise was louder then it was earlyer.

"BlackWarGreymon, do you no why it is beeping?"

"No but let me see it." He said.

When he touched the digivice it emited a big flash of golden light me and BlackWarGreymon had to cover are eyes because it was so bright. When the light died down I look at my digivice. It was black in the middle and had gollden grips. The screen was not static anymore. And on the screen it showed BlackWarGreymon on it. I look at the back of the of the digivice it showed the symobol of miracles on the top and on the left was courage and on the right was friendship. _'Does that mean I have the digegg of miracles and I can use the eggs on BackWarGreymon? Can I move on about Veemon's death? Will I beable to love BlackWarGreymon like Veemon?' I thought to myself._

Just then a hole open up beneth BlackWarGreymon and I we both feel through it. I closed my eyes and waited to land. When we landed I didn't open my eyes afraid to look. I felt sand in my eys and thought. _'We were nowhere by a beach.' I thought._ I open my eyes and got up BlackWarGreymon got up after I did I look arround. Everything was black and white. This place was emiting darkness everywhere but the darkness felt comforting.

"BlackWarGreymon where are we?"

"We are... in the dark ocean."

I frozed the name of this place was the dark ocean. The dark ocean didn't seem as bad as Kari and TK descided it.

"This place is not that bad, BlackWarGreymon." I said I accutly like this place.

"It is a nice place but it is filled with bad creatures." BlackWarGreymon told.

"Ok, let's find a way back to the digital world." I said as we started walking.

There was barley any noise the only noise was the waves crashing against the shore. In the distance was a lighthouse with a light shinning thhough the windows but the light was dark. There was a cliff and on the cliff was a forest. In the distance I could see a cave. When we got closer to cave we went inside. In the cave you could here a bunch of water sounds it sounded cool. When we thought we got to the end of the cave. We turned arround to see a sliding rock. We enter the new part of the cave. The sounds seem to stop.

"What do you think we are going to find, BlackWarGreymon?"

"Hopefully a portal back to the digital world." He said.

Just then I felt this burning pain in my chest. I stop in my tracks.

"Are you ok?" Asked BlackWarGreymon

"No!" I choked out.

"What's wrong?" Ask BlackWarGreymon.

Just then the pain dulled and was withstandable.

"Don't worry BlackWarGreymon." I said as I started walking again.

We got to the end of the cave and it ended us into a room just like it in my vision. The case and the thing with symobol was there just then all of a sudden the case with the thing floated arround my neck and right behind it was a portal.

"BlackWarGreymon what is this thing." I asked.

"It is...the crest of Darkness.

...

"How come you not freaking out?" Asked BlackWarGreymon.

"Because I have learn there is 2 kinds of darknesses. One is evil and one is good." I said

"Wow!" Said BlackWarGreymon said quite surpised.

"Let's go home." I said as we walked into the portal.

When we landed we were in the human world. We were at the park.

"Ok that was suspecting." I said " What many...BlackWarGreymon!"

I turned arround to find a BlackAgumon.

"Is that you BlackWarGreymon?" I asked.

"What happen?" He asked.

"You just turned to rookie form. Don't worry it happens to most digimon." I said as I picked BlackAgumon up and left the park to go home.

**LV: How you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. And Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 BlackAgumon? And the truth

**LV: Hello LuckyVeemon here with the next chapter. I hope you like. Right now I am eating tacos. Fuck my taco broke. Now on with the story.**

**Disclamer: LuckyVeemon does not own digimon right now but is planning to buy it.**

Chapter 3 "BlackAgumon? And the Truth Revealed.

Davis's P.O.V

We had just return from the digital world. BlackWarGreymon had turn to his rookie form BlackAgumon.

It seemed to be the late afternoon, people rushing home to there familys. It was really stormy. You could see the sun between the black sun was setting.

"What is this place?" Asked BlackAgumon asked.

"This is the human world." I replied. "Do not talk in tell I say you can."

"Ok." Replied BlackAgumon.

I grabbed BlackAgumon and started my way home. There was a lot of traffic. I was waiting for my turn to cross the street when I turned arround and saw the younger digidestined not including Ken coming my way.

"Crap!" I said.

When it was my turn to to go across I bolted across the street towards the house. I look back they didn't see me yet. When I got home nobody was there. Mom and dad were on a buisness trip and Jun is at here friends house for the next week. I put BlackAgumon down.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Stay here?"

"Ok."

BlackAgumon sat on the couch. I turned the TV on for BlackAgumon. Then I left the room and went into the Kitchen. _'What does BlackAgumon like?' I thought_ I open the fridge there was leftover pizza. '_Maybe he will like this._' _I thought._ I put two slices of pizza on a plate then in the microwave. I cooked it for a minute. I heard a ding noise meaning it is done. I picked up a 2 cokes then grabbed the plate that has pizza on it. I left the kitchen and went to the livingroom where BlackAgumon was. I went in and sat down besides him.

"Here BlackAgumon." I said as I gave him the plate and one of the cokes.

"Thank you." He said.

I got up and went to get me something to eat. I got the rest of the pizza 2 slices and cook them. I came back to the living room and started eating. I look at the TV. The show on was Naruto episode 1 it was ending. The next show was about to started. Just then there was a big flash of lightining and all the power turn off. At least me and BlackAgumon were done eating.

"What happen?" Asked BlackAgumon.

"The power went out." I replied.

Just then the crest of darkness started emiting a dark low purple light.

"Whats happening?" I asked.

"You see this crest has its up and downs."

"Ok can you tell what this crest does?"

"Yes but I do not know everything about this crest."

"Ok."

"The crest can absorb the 2 kinds of darkness and it is stronger at night, also the 2 kind of darkness it transforms it into power but there is a down in this if it absorb too much of the evil kind. You will be corupted till it stop abosorbing the evil darkness." Told BlackWarGreymon. "Also the carrier that ahs the crest of darkness has amazing power that will destroy everthing if every let free. The crest act like a seal on that you must handled your rage. That's all I know about the crest of darkness."

"So I have to be really carefull around darkness."

"Yep."

"Let's go to bed. I have school tomorrow."

"Can I come with you."

"Yes but stay out of sight. I will put you in the computer lab since the digidestined are not going to the computer lab.I will pick you up at end of school." I said as I picked up BlackAgumon and headed to my room.

When we got there. I put BlackAgumon on my bed.

"Scoot over." I said.

"Ok."

BlackAgumon scooted over. Then I laid down. The crest was still emiting a low purple light.

"Goodnight,BlackAgumon."

"Goodnight,Davis."

I tryed to go to sleep but I couldn't too much stuff had happen today. I got out of bed and look through to window. It was still raining you could see flashes of lightining in the clouds and somtimes a you could see lightining bolts. I went to the kitchen to get a drink. I grabbed a coke and headed back to my room. I had a sip of coke and put the coke on my night stand. I laid down next to BlackAgumon. I look at his face was scrunched up. He was having a nightmare. He started mumbling things I could comprehend. I desided to wake him up.

"BlackAgumon wake up!" I said as I shook him.

"ha who what where." He said.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh."

"What was it about?" I asked.

"What was Aruknininmon came back for me and you just left me."

"BlackAgumon I would never leave you." I said as I gave him a hug.

We laid down and after awhile BlackAgumon fell asleep and I went back to thinking. This time I was thinking about the digeggs. I have them can I used them on BlackAgumon and if I can how do use it on BlackAgumon.

Then I started thinking about Veemon. Can I bring him back somehow? Wait when did I ever give up. I will find away to bring back Veemon that is my goal. I deside that I will find a way to bring Veemon back. I finally fell asleep think of way to bring Veemon back.

The Next Morining

I woke sun was shinning though the clouds, Everything was wet from yesterdays storm. I look at the crest it was not emiting any light. I got up and got dressed. I woke up BlackAgumon. Then made some breakfast.

"Come on BlackAgumon. I have to go to school." I screamed.

"Coming Davis." He said.

He came and I grabbed him. I had left early so I would not run into a digidestined. We got to school I went in the back door. I walked though the hallways to the computer lab. When I got there. I open the door. Then closed it. I show BlackAgumon the hiding spot.

"This is were you will be hiding." I said.

"Ok I will stay in the hiding spot." He replied.

"See you later." I said as I left the computer lab

School was hard that day. I was heading towards the computer lab when I teacher wanted to talk to me. I went to her classroom and we started talking.

BlackAgumon's P.O.V

The door creaked open. Is it Davis. NO it is the digidestined. I am in trouble.

"I smell a digimon." Said Patamon.

"Where?" Asked Cody.

"Over here." Said Patamon as he flew offto my location to in the room. Right at perfect timing a shot a fireball at Patamon then jumped out of my hiding spot.

"Its Agumon." Said Kari.

"No. It is all black it does not look like Agumon." Said Gatomon.

"Do you know what it is." Asked Yolei.

"It is BlackAgumon." Informed Hawkmon

Just at the chance a ran out of the room to find Davis in hallway. He came at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I got caught by the digidestineds."

"Fuck, We have to get out of here." He said as he grabbed me.

He took off running all the way home.

No P.O.V

During that time the digidestineds set up a meeting right now for eveyone to come except Davis.

TK P.O.V

The meeting had just strted everyone was here expect Davis.

"Ok guys the meeting is about- "I said.

"What about Davis?" Asked Tai

"I... um...he could not come." Said Kari.

"Ok, now that thats over we are here to dicuss about the BlackAgumon we found." I said

'Well, we do not have any information so let's go find the BlackAgumon and ask some questions." Said Izzy everyone agree and we all split up to find BlackAgumon.

Tai's P.O.V so

I was going by to my section. The place were Davis lives is in my section. I went to his house to see if he could help now. I rang the doorbell after a little bit Davis ansewer. He open the door and he lit me in. We sat on the couch and started talking.

"So what do you want,Tai. He said.

"Can you help me search for a BlackAgumon?" I asked.

"I have a question Tai."

"Hit me."

"Did they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I will explain it to you. Come on out!"

Just then a BlackAgumon came out behind the couch.

"Davis, what going on?"

Davis P.O.V

I told him everything expect stuff about the crest of darkness and the crest of darkness. Hi face was mad with angry.

"Tai are you?"

"Yeah come with me. We are going to meet the digidestined in the digital world."

"Ok. Come on BlackAgumon."

I took open the digiport and put in coordinates for the location Tai said.

"Digiport open! I screamed

When we got to the digital world. BlackAgumon was now BlackWarGreymon. Just then the other digidestined.

"Guys, do you have anything say for yourself." Said Tai trying to keep his angry in.

"What are talking about-?" Said TK "Guys watchout its BlackWarGreymon!" Told TK

The digimon got on guard and attacked.

"BlackWarGreymon do not hurt them." I said

"Stop!" Tai screamed.

Tai told them everything I told him and the aftermath was...

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" screamed Matt.

"How could you?" Asked Sora.

"You know guys it doesn't matter." I said.

"What?" Said Kari.

"Because I quit!" I screamed as I threw my goggles on the ground.

"That it. BlackWarGreymon must be destroyed he is evil. " TK said as he attack and the younger digidestined too with there digimon at there highest form.

"BlackWarGreymon do not hurt them."

They attacked and were beating BlackWarGreymon.

"No BlackWarGreymon!." I screamed. I snapped I couldn't handle but then the crest was burning my chest. I got control over myself. I just the I had a idea.

"Digiarmor energize!"

BlackWarGreymon mode change to courage mode.

BlackWarGreymon courage mode had to big firey wings. His armor was red and firey. He claws were made out of fire.

"Pyro destroyer." He said.

Pryro destoryer is like terra destroyer but all firey and bigger. The dust blew into the air. I went towards BlackWarGreymon courage mode.

"Hop on." He said.

I got on and he flew away at a really high speed.

**LV: Sorry if you think I rushed at this at the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think. And Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 I am a ghost

**LV: Hello here with another chapter. I hope you like it right now I have a poll up for BlackWarGreymon's nickname. This chapter might be a little confusing. If confuse please PM me. This chapter is somone elses P.O.V so it starts at the end of chapter 1. I also have to say BLackWarGreymon courage mode is BLackBurningGreymon.**

Chapter 4 I am a ghost

Veemon's P.O.V

As the attacks fired at me I knew it was the end. The attacks over power my Vee Laser. The attack hit me and I loss consieness.

I open my eyes to find myself where I lost consieness. I got up from the ground. Questions went through my mind. How am I alive? Where is Davis? I started looking for Davis. I went into the forest. There was a group of digimon. I walked over to them.

"Hey! Have you seen a boy with goggles on?" I asked

They seem like they didn't here me and the group left. I kept searching for Davis. Just then I heard a scream from above me. I look up and saw BlackWarGreymon carring something. Maybe Davis is nearby. He wanted to protect BlackWarGreymon. I hope he is ok. I wonder if he is sick. He fainted earlyer.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**I was waiting for TK and Kari. I decided to go check on Davis. I went over to Davis. I was about to say somthing but then he fainted. I grabbed him before he fell to the ground. I layed him on the ground and examine him. His face was all flushed. He was breathing heavly. He seem like he was having a nightmare.**

**"Davis wake up!"**

**I kept on shaking him and he finally woke up. His eyes were blurred with unshed tears. I aske him if he was ok. He said he was fine so I decided not to worry about it.**

**_FLASHBACK END_**

I decided to follow BlackWarGreymon. I started chasing BlackWarGreymon. Finally BlackWarGreymon landed in a clearing. I could clearly see what he was holding. He was holding Davis. He put Davis on the ground. I stayed behind the bushes. Davis soon woke up. They started a conversation.

"Davis,are you ok?" BlackWarGreymon Asked.

"Yes, i am ok, BlackWarGreymon. Davis replied. What are we going to talk about?"

"Shut up. I ask the questions!" Roared BlackWarGreymon.

Soon after the conversation was over I ran up to Davis.

"Davis!" I screamed.

He didn't look over to where I was standing. I ran over to him I tryed to touch him but my hand went right through him.

"What's going on?" I screamed.

I did the same thing over and over again. What happen to me? I back away from Davis. Will I ever be normal again. Well, I will be normal someday. There is bound to be a miracle. I look back at BlackWarGreymon and Davis. Davis just let BlackWarGreymon touch the digivice. The digivice glowed and I felt strange soon the strange feeling left.

The digivice had transformed. Just then a hole open up beneth them. They fell in. I jumped in after them. Soon we landed. I got up from the sand and look around. Everything was black and white. I came back to were Davis and BlackWarGreymon. They had just woken up.

"What is this place?" Asked Davis

"This is the Dark Ocean." BlackWarGreymon replied.

This is the Dark Ocean. This place does not seem that. Soon after that they set off to find a portal back to the digital world. Then we got to a cave. They decided to go in and I followed. We soon got to a dead end. We turned around to go back to the entrance. But then the rock moved and it open to another part of the cave. As we kept on walking Davis just randomly stoped.

"Are you ok?" Asked BlackWarGreymon

"No!" Davis choked out.

Soon after that Davis said he was find. We kept on going. Soon we got to this room. In the center of the room was a holder with a square thing inside. The holder float to Davis's neck and where the holder was. Was a portal.

"What is this?"Asked Davis.

"This is the crest of Darkness." Replied BlackWarGreymon.

Soon after we left the Dark Ocean. We landed in the human world. I turn my head back to BlackWarGreymon there in his place was a BlackAgumon. He must of turn back to rookie.

"What happen to me?" He asked.

"You turn back to rookie. Don't worry about it." Told Davis.

Then we started for home. Soon after we passed the trafic and a run from the digidestineds. We finally got home. I sat on the couch next to BlackAgumon but he couldn't tell that I was there. Soon Davis came back with food.

I sure wish I could eat choclate. Davis went back to the kitchen to get himself somthing to eat. He camed back and passed a coke to BlackAgumon. Just after that the power went out. Davis's crest started emiting a low dark purple light. BlackAgumon started explaining the up and downs of the crest. The crest abosorbs darkness of both kinds. If abosarbs too much of the evil kind of Darkness Davis can get corupted. Davis also has immense power that can destroy the world if released so

After the conversation. They came up with a plan to keep BlackAgumon from being seem. They headed to Davis's room. I stayed on the couch. I decided that I will sleep in the couch tonight. It did not take me long to fall asleep. When I woke up Davis was already gone. I look out the window. The sun was high up in the sky. i went to look at Davis's clock. It said 3:00. Davis will be back soon. Hopefully he will turned out the TV. Being a ghost is boring as Hell.

Just then Davis came was panthing like he had runned all they way here. He turn on the TV for BlackAgumon. He left to go do his homework. After about an hour. We heard a someone at the door. Davis camed down for his room and told BlackAgumon to hide. He open the door and let Tai in. They sat on the couch and started talking.

"So what dou you want,Tai?" Davis asked.

"Can you help me search for a BlackAgumon?" He asked.

I have a question Tai."

"Hit me." Said Tai

"Did they tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ask Tai confused.

"I will expain it to you. Come on out!"

Just then BlackAgumon came out. Davis told Tai everything except stuff about the crest of Darkness. To say that Tai was mad was a understatement he was pissed. For a second I thought he was going to breath fire. Tai told Davis to follow him to the digital world. Davis brought BlackAgumon along just in case if something bad happened.

When we got to the Digital World all hell broke out. Tai told the digidestineds everything that Davis told him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" screamed Matt.

"How could you?" Asked Sora.

"You know guys it doesn't matter." Davis told.

"What?" Kari said.

"Because I guit!" Davis scream as he threw his goggle on the gound.

"Thats it. BlackWarGreymon must be destroyed hi is evil!" Tk said as he attack and the younger digidestineds made there digimon digivloue to the highest form they could go to.

"BlackWargGreymon do not hurt them." Told Davis

They attack and were beating BlackWarGreymon. The older digidestined could do nothing becouse they didn't have there digimon with them. BlackWarGreymon fell to the ground.

"No BlackWarGreymon!" Davis screamed.

Davis just then got a idea.

"Digiarmor energize!"

"BlackWarGreymon armor digivole toooooo BlackBurningGreymon!

Then I felt werid.

"Veemon armor digivole toooooo Flamedramon.

How did I digivole. I am a ghost. Maybe I am still conected to the digvice and Davis. Just then Davis hoped on to BlackBurningGreymon and flew away. I chased after them.

**LV: I am hope you like it. I am sorry that I have not updated in awhile but this chapter if finaly done. Also if you find any missing words it is not my fault the computer somtime does forget the words.**


End file.
